1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packages for cosmetic products; and more particularly, to such packages having an applicator which is utilized for application of the cosmetic product; and specifically, to such packages which include two wipers which act on the applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical commercial mascara packages include a small elongated cylindrical bottle containing a quantity of mascara and a brush which includes a cap for the bottle. The cap also operates as a handle for the brush. The brush typically comprehends a stem extending from the interior of the cap which has a plastic portion and a twisted wire portion which supports the bristles. The twisted wire portion generally has a small diameter relative to the plastic portion. The bottle generally includes a wiper installed within the neck of the bottle. The wiper has a centrally located opening having a diameter of about the diameter of the larger plastic portion of the stem. The wiper is intended to remove all mascara from the stem and any excess mascara from the ends of the bristles.
Although such packages are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, they are generally messy to use. For example, a common problem experienced by users of current mascara packages is known as "tailing" wherein a tail of mascara is left on the distal end of the brush stem. Since the opening in the wiper is generally sized to the diameter of the plastic portion of the stem, the wiper does not engaged the "tail" of mascara which may extend from the distal end of the brush as it exits through the wiper. Thus, a small blob of mascara is left at the end of the brush. This small blob of mascara has a tendency to relocate on the skin about the eyes of the user. Many mascara users have learned to wipe the end of the brush on the mascara bottle above the wiper. Unfortunately, when the brush is reinserted into the package this blob is spread up the stem by the wiper, resulting in an even messier situation.
This problem has been recognized for some time and rather complex remedies have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,834 issued to Amen on Jul. 4, 1961 discloses a valve element that is spring loaded against the end of the brush so that as the brush is retracted, the valve element is held securely against the trailing end of the brush. As the end of the brush exits the wiper, the valve element prevents the attachment of a "tail" so the brush stem has a clean tip. Unfortunately, the valve element and spring add considerable mechanical complexity and cost to the package.
Another disadvantage of typical commercial mascara packages is their inability to wipe mascara from the core of the bristle pattern. This also limits the sizes and shapes of bristle patterns which may advantageously be used with such packages. Since the opening in the wiper generally matches the diameter of the plastic portion of the stem, the core of the bristle pattern extending about the twisted wire is not wiped by the wiper. The mascara left near the bristle core tends to remain there during repeated removals and insertions of the brush from and into the container. The mascara near the core tends to dry out and may subsequently be deposited on the eyelashes of the user as dry chunks which can cause flaking and smudging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,624 issued to Montgomery on Sep. 13, 1983 enables wiping near the core of the bristle pattern by enlarging the diameter of a portion of the stem which supports the bristles. An inner wiper having an opening with a diameter about the size of the diameter of the stem supporting some of the bristles provides most of the wiping action. An outer wiper having an opening significantly larger than the diameter of the largest stem portion helps prevent splattering of the mascara as the brush is withdrawn and provides some minimal wiping action. Unfortunately, this package does not solve the tailing problem. Furthermore, mascara can be driven up the stem, since mascara wiped from the inner wiper as the brush is reinserted has no other place to go and can readily pass through the large opening of the outer wiper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,387 issued to Goldberg et al. on Dec. 12, 1989 discloses a mascara container having an upper wiper element near the open end of the mascara container and a lower wiper element located near the lower end of the container. The lower wiper element serves to divide the container into two chambers. The lower wiper has a relatively small opening to wipe the bristles near the core prior to charging the brush with mascara. Once the bristles are pulled through the lower wiper the brush is charged by swirling and/or pivoting the brush in order for the brush to contact the mascara which is somehow filled in a coaxial fashion within the container and about the brush. The upper wiper element removes any excess mascara from the ends of the bristles as the brush is removed from the package and wipes the surface of the supporting red clean as the rod is withdrawn. Here again a rather expensive and complex packaging system is disclosed. Furthermore, this package apparently does not deal with the tailing problem and the problem of mascara being driven up the stem.